The Dark Side of Twilight
by reindeergames19
Summary: Valora Alvara, Jedi Knight turned rebel vigilante, gets some unexpected company when a certain Knight of Ren crash lands on her planet. Will she succeed in keeping both her allegiances and the secrets of her past from him, or will Kylo Ren subject her to the same fate that he has inflicted on countless others who shared her beliefs? (Takes place 2 years before TFA) Kylo Ren/OC
1. Chapter 1

Yes. I am officially Kylo trash. Whatevs. I love me a villain. So I know I'm risking the whole torches and pitchforks routine by posting yet ANOTHER Kylo/OC story to this sight, but screw it. Couldn't get this story out of my head. Sooooo here it is...The Dark Side of Twilight.

P.S. To all of those who read my other fics, I'm sorry I've been kind of AWOL lately. Life has been cray cray and my muse has honestly been in hibernation for the last 6 months. But I shall try to update soon(ish)

P.S.S. Own Star Wars, I do not.

* * *

" _Use the Force, youngling." A deep baritone commanded. "Let it flow through you like a river through a forest." Eyes scrunched closed in concentration, she attempted to follow her Master's advice and was a rewarded moment later by the trickle of power that flowed from the top of her head and the tip of her toes and converged at her finger tips. A small smile played on her lips, as she felt, not saw, the table being lifted off the white clay floor. "That's it, let it dance off your fingertips. Do you feel the connection, my young apprentice?"_

" _I feel it, Master, I feel it!" The table began to wobble with her excitement._

" _Serenity and patience, padawan." He chided and she immediately returned her full concentration to the task at hand and steadied the floating table before lowering it gently back to the floor. Only when its legs were planted firmly on the floor did she open her eyes and look up and into the laughing blue eyes of her Master._

" _Can a make the hover float now, Master?"_

" _Not quite yet." He placed a firm, but comforting hand on her shoulder. "The path of the force is meant to be traveled at a walk, not a run. You still have much to learn." He could see the poorly masked disappointment in her eyes. "Now now, youngling, none of that." He chided as he bent down to be level with the young girl. "What am I always telling you?"_

" _Serenity and patience, Master."_

" _That's right, Valora. Serenity and patience."_

Val sat bolt upright in her bed, an image of a pair of wise blue eyes dancing through her mind. She hadn't had that dream about her old master in years, yet it was as vivid as the actual event itself. Val pushed a wayward strand of ebony hair off her face before staring at the chrono on her bedside table. 03:00 hours. She frowned. She usually slept like the dead when in the safety of her own home. Something must have woken her up. Just as she was about to shrug it of and go back to sleep, a deep rumbling echoed in the distance. Brows furrowed, Val moved from her bed and toward the window, checking the sky for any sign of a storm. Seeing none, she made to turn away from the window when a bright orange glow filled the sky. Suddenly, a dark ship sailed over the roof of her house before making impact in the forest about a quarter mile from her house. Fire lit the sky as the burning wreckage set the surrounding forest ablaze. Horrified, Val grabbed her thick black cloak from the hook by her door before running out of the house and towards the inferno. As she went, she used the Force the best she could to extinguish some of the smaller fires and clear the smoke from her vision.

She had just made it over a small rise in the terrain when she caught sight of the burning ship in the middle of a small clearing. She was immediately filled with a sense of dread. No, not dread. A disturbance in the Force. One of such magnitude, that it forced her to her knees. Val put her hand over her heart and scrunched her eyes closed before lifting her gaze once more to the burning wreckage. Whatever, or whoever was in there, was strong with the Force. And it terrified her. Val was strongly tempted to turn tail and run, but for some reason, she was also compelled to move closer. There was something both frightening and alluring about the energy radiating through the Force and emanating from the ship. She moved closer. With each step, Val grew more and more intoxicated. The heat of the crash did little to deter her and when she finally reached the wreckage, she removed the warped metal door with a wave of her hand.

What she saw next, made her blood run cold despite the licking heat of the flames that surround her. The ship was full of Stormtroopers, their melted plastoid armor sizzling in the heat. She cleared some of the smoke away to get a better view inside when all of the sudden she went flying through the air. She landed about twenty feet away with a disgruntled huff and immediately sprang to her feet and took a defensive stance. Moments later, a dark figure emerged from the wreckage. Dressed all in black, his silhouette set against the wall of fire behind him and an odd black and chrome mask reflecting the bright orange and red of the flames, was a truly terrifying sight to behold. At least it was until seconds later, said figure began to list slightly before collapsing onto the ground, unmoving.

With out a second thought, Val ran towards the fallen man, a slight limp in her gait. She kneeled next to him and immediately placed her finger against his neck to find a pulse. Feeling none through the thick fabric of his collar, she closed her eyes and felt for any sign of life through the force, nearly gasping out loud when she was assailed with one of the strongest force presences she had ever felt. But it was not the light and serene presence of a Jedi like her old Master. No. It was dark and heady in its power. It radiated through her, filling her with both fear and excitement. This man was of the Dark Side. Realizing the truth, Val immediately severed the connection, pulling herself away from the tendrils of darkness that threatened to ensnare her. She looked down at the unconscious man in confusion.

"Who in the Sith Hells are you." She muttered to herself. She hesitated for a moment before reaching towards the clasps of the dark helm the stranger wore. The clasps released with a small hiss and Val removed the helm slowly, so as not to disturb the dark stranger. Whatever she was expecting to see under the black and chrome helm, was not what she was faced with now: A man with a head of dark curls and a sharp but not unappealing face, who looked to be not much younger than her. Val could do nothing but stare at him for what seemed like ages, inexplicably drawn to his dark features and the almost child like expression on his unconscious face. It wasn't until she felt a slight warmth against her leg, that she removed her eyes from his face and looked down. A pool of blood was rapidly soaking into both her sleep pants and the earth beneath the dark stranger. Of course he was injured. Why else would he have fallen unconscious, leaving himself undefended. Val immediately sprang into action. For some unexplainable reason, she felt compelled to save this man, despite the darkness that was rolling off him in waves and obviously clouding her judgement.

"Well it looks like I'm playing nurse droid." She muttered as she ripped strips off her cloak with the intention of applying them to the worst of his wounds, yet the first brush of contact caused the darkness to tingle through her fingertips and up her arms. She took a deep breath and forced it away.

"Serenity and patience." She whispered before setting to work.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm very pleased and flattered with the wonderful responses I received for the first chapter of this fic! I'm really excited to continue with story and I have lots of plans for my OC Valora and our favorite trash boy...lets just say its going to be a rocky road to romance, but an enjoyable one none the less! Anywho, here is the next chapter! It's a lot longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!

P.S. Own Star Wars, I do not.

* * *

Valora dried her freshly cleaned hands with a rag as she stared down at her patient. His brows were furrowed in obvious pain, yet he remained unconscious, a fact that truly worried her. His wounds were both serious and extensive: a multitude of burns covered the left side of his body, and he sported a few cracked ribs. Last night, after quickly retrieving her hover from the shed near her house and transporting him from the wreckage of his ship to her small dwelling, Val did the best she could to soothe the burns and set his bones, but she was no healer, and the young stranger was in the hands of the Force now. She stared down at him a moment longer, trying not to stare at the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest as well as the admittedly appealing curve of his cheekbones, before making her way out the door of the small guest room she had placed him in and down the hallway towards her kitchen. She proceeded to uncork the bottle of wine sitting on her kitchen table and pour herself a generous glass of the crimson liquid courage before sitting down heavily in the lone rickety chair. Closing her eyes, she rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands before taking a series of deep, meditative breaths.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself after a moment, a multitude of thoughts spinning through her mind. What she _should_ have done the minute she found the wreckage was contact General Organa and inform her, but something held her back last night just like something was holding her back now. She lifted her head and stared out the small kitchen window towards the direction of the wrecked ship, huffing slightly in annoyance. She wasn't usually so indecisive. In her line of work, being indecisive got you killed. After a few more moments of deep, conflicted thought, Val rose from the table, decision made. She would investigate the wreckage further and then report her findings to the General. Perfectly logical. At least that's what Val told herself as she snagged her cloak from the hook by the door and made her way quietly outside and towards the direction of her small work shed.

When she opened the door, it creaked loudly, and Val's head immediately whipped back towards the direction of her house to check for any movement before entering the shed and closing the door softly behind her. She then made her way over to the rusty workbench and reached over it to grab the Harris wrench hanging from a nail. When she removed it, a panel in the floor immediately slid open, revealing a narrow wooden staircase. Val made her way quickly and quietly down the stairs, the panel sliding shut above her. She flipped the switch next to the foot of the stairs and the cavernous space was immediately filled with a soft blue light, revealing a small, but sleek spaceship and a hover bike. She stood stock still and listened for a moment until she heard a quiet, but familiar whir coming from a dark corner. She rolled her eyes.

"R7 I know your hiding down here. Come out, you silly thing." Out of the darkness rolled a green and silver droid, head spinning and blue lights flashing. He beeped and whirred as he moved towards her and didn't stop until he was pressed against her leg.

"It's alright, buddy. It was just a small crash." R7 made a high pitched noise in response as he bounced. "Alright, so it wasn't that small." He began to shake. "I think you're being a bit overdramatic." He rolled backward slightly and stared up at her in what could only be described as indignation. "What? It's true! First sign of trouble and here you are: hiding down here in the dark like some frightened little Loth-cat." He beeped moodily as he turned around and went back towards the dark corner he was hiding in.

"Suit yourself, you stubborn droid." Val shrugged as she made her way over to a series of cabinets on the opposite wall. "But I'm going up to investigate that crash." He rolled back towards her, head spinning and beeping madly. She scoffed. "Well if you're so worried about my safety, then by all means come along." She stated as she riffled through the cabinet until she found what she was looking for. She took what she found and moved to a work table a few feet away before setting the objects down on its surface. Two gleaming lightsaber hilts and a holstered blaster stared up at her.

"What do you think, R7. Sabers or blaster?" The droid beeped in response. "For protection, you daft droid. Who knows what could be hiding in that wreckage." He whirred at her impatiently and she nodded in agreement. "Good point, sabers would be a bit of overkill. Blaster it is." She strapped said blaster around her hips before making her way back to the stairs. "Come on, then." R7 made a metallic huffing noise in response before following her up the stairs, into the shed and then outside. Val gazed up at the sky for a moment and observed the gray storm clouds gathering with a sense of unease. Her planet was pounded with massive electrical storms nine months of the year. The combination of the planet's atmosphere and the electricity of the storms rendered most vessels inoperable. The thought of being stranded in her house with a strange, and potentially dangerous Force user wasn't exactly an appealing thought. With a lingering gaze at the darkening sky, Val adjusted her blaster holster and headed towards the woods, R7 at her heels.

When she reached the crash sight a few moments later, she wasn't surprised to find the ship still smoking in places along with the remnants of fallen and charred trees. She approached the ship slowly, Force lifting the debris that blocked her path out of the way. Val removed the blaster from her hip and raised it as she neared the gapping back hatch of the vessel and peered inside cautiously. When no immediate threat made itself known, she stepped inside the vessel and squatted down next to a fallen Stormtrooper. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the black insignia on the shoulder of the trooper's partially melted plastiod armor. The mark of the First Order. She had suspected as much, but now she had proof. She would definitely need to report to General Organa now. What they were doing near her planet, Val had no idea, but she was willing to bet it wasn't good.

She made her way deeper into the ship, carefully navigating the Stormtrooper-covered floor. She had almost reached the cockpit, when a dull glint of metal near a prostrate trooper, a commander judging by his uniform, caught her eye. She leaned down to pick it up, fingers just shy of brushing the metal object when she was suddenly thrown off her feet by an unknown force. She whipped her head around, blaster raised, seeking out the culprit. Finding none, she looked back at the metal object, confusion written plainly on her face. She reached for it again, and once more she was assailed with the feeling of unrelenting pressure. Determined to learn more, she forced herself to ignore the pressure and pick up the object. Raising it up to catch a small sliver of grayish sunshine, she realized two things simultaneously: one, that the object itself was obviously the source of the force that knocked her off her feet and two, it wasn't just an ordinary object—it was a lightsaber.

Val gripped it tighter, and going against every one of her instincts, ignited the saber. Incandescent red filled the hull of the crashed ship and lit her face with an eery glow. The saber crackled and sparked as if it would combust at any given moment. Val stared at it with a combination of awe and revulsion. She could sense that this weapon, with its blood red color and fierce looking cross guard, had taken many lives. She stared at the glowing blade for what felt like hours, a dark yet oddly comforting feeling flowing through her, before a sharp beep broke her out of her reverie. R7 was staring at her from the door of the ship, shaking slightly. He beeped anxiously once more. Val stared at the droid dazedly for a moment before turning her attention back to the ignited saber. Horror filled her eyes as she shut it off and dropped it as if it were a poisonous snake. She stumbled back a few steps before reaching a shaking hand out to steady herself against the hull of the ship. Although she attempted to ignore it, her gaze was inexplicably drawn to the lightsaber, now lying on the floor a foot away from her. She forced her eyes away from the weapon and towards the direction of her home. Whoever was lying in her spare bedroom was no ordinary Force user—he was a Sith Lord. Her eyes moved back to the saber for a fraction of a second before she turned to face her droid.

"R7, would you be a dear and pick that up for me?" She motioned towards the weapon, not trusting herself to touch it again. The droid whirred at her suspiciously. "I can't—I can't touch that thing again." Not questioning her any further, the droid rolled up the ramp of the ship and approached the object in question before extending a hidden metal arm and picking the saber up. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for his next order.

"Let's go home, buddy." She pushed herself off the hull and made her way shakily down the ramp, R7 following closely behind her. Her mind swirled with a million different thoughts as the odd pair made their way through the woods and back towards Val's home, a deep rumble of thunder echoing in the distance heralding the coming storm. Due to the importance of the intel she discovered aboard the crashed vessel, the obvious course of action would be to report immediately to the General, but something kept holding her back. Sith Lord or not, Val was drawn to the stranger in her house, perhaps even more so now. She wished to learn more about him before reporting to the Resistance, who would no doubt immediately send a squadron to retrieve her injured house guest. Val knew that her reasoning was not the most logical, but she couldn't seem to care. _Besides,_ she thought to herself, _I_ _'_ _m a Jedi, for Force sake. I can take care of myself, even if it is against a Sith._ Not entirely convinced by her own words, Val made her way towards her shed, stopping once she reached the door. Opening it, she turned to look down at R7.

"I want you to take that—thing," she motioned to the lightsaber, "and bring it down and put it with the other weapons." His head spun in compliance. Val signed and kneeled down so that she was level with the astrodroid. Placing her hand on his head, she added. "Then I want you to stay down there and keep out of sight. I'll come and check on you in the morning, ok?" The droid beeped sadly in response, shifting from leg to leg. "It's going to be alright, I promise." She straightened and motioned towards the door of the shed as a flash of lightning filled the sky. "Now go on then," she glanced up at the clouds, "before this storm gets in full swing." R7 made a sad beep and gave her backward glance as he rolled into the shed.

Val closed and locked the door behind him and jogged towards the house just as the sky began to open up. A large boom of thunder rang out as soon as she reached her backdoor and opened it. Stepping quietly into her kitchen, she removed the blaster holster from around her hips before hiding it in a small compartment on the underside of her kitchen table. She removed a small vibroblade from the same compartment and slid it into the side of her boot. No more walking around unarmed in her own home. Only marginally satisfied with her defensive measures, Val made her way back to the spare room to check on her patient. She was relieved to find him still lying motionless on the bed, the steady rise and fall of his broad chest the only indication of life. That and his immense Force presence, even in his unconscious state. Val sighed softly and turned towards her own room with the intention of changing her smoke and soot stained clothes before checking her patient's wounds. She was momentarily startled when she caught sight of the black and chrome helmet sitting on her dresser. She had forgotten that she had placed it there after returning home the previous night. Shivering slightly, she made her way to her small closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She had just removed her jacket, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise in warning. She immediately removed the blade from her boot and made her way out of her room and back down the hall, her feet not making a sound as she went. A sense of dread filled her as she reached the spare room and found the bed empty. She closed her eyes and began to reach out with the Force, but stopped herself before she could, coming to the decision that it would be better if her "guest" did not know of her abilities. The First Order weren't exactly known for their hospitality towards Jedi. Instead, she listened intently for any sign of movement, and hearing none, made her way farther into the room.

She had almost reached the bed when a bolt of lightening flashed across the dark sky, lighting up the room and illuminating the dark silhouette of a figure behind her in the reflective panes of the window. Val stared at the reflection for a moment before springing into action. She turned with the speed of an experienced fighter and brought her blade towards the dark figure in a blurred arc. Her wrist was easily captured and squeezed in a grip that ground her bones together painfully. Another flash of light filled the room, exposing the imposing figure of her patient, clothed only in his dark trousers, bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. The two combatants stared at each other for a moment before Val made her move: she released the blade from her captured hand and caught it with her free one, and without wasting a moment, slashed the blade across the arm he was using to restrain her. He hissed in pain, his grip releasing only fractionally, but Val took advantage of his momentary lapse by ripping her arm free and kicking him square in the chest, effectively sending him careening in the wall behind him and no doubt upsetting his cracked ribs. Val took a defensive stance, knife raised, as her opponent straightened his stance and stared at her darkly through the dark fringe of his hair.

"Look, whoever you are," she shifted on her feet, "I'm not going to hurt you. Your ship crashed last night and I pulled you from the wreckage. You are badly injured and should be resting, not fighting to the death with the person who tried to save your life!" His response to her speech was to push himself off the wall and approach her slowly, pounding sharply on his injured ribcage with a fist as he went. Val stared at him with a mix of confusion and horror. "Please don't make me hurt you." She pleaded as he neared her, causing him to pause in his tracks.

"Hurt me?" He stated, his deep melodic voice coming out as an almost whisper. "Foolish girl, you are not capable of doing such a thing." The corners of his lips turned up into either a smile or a grimace of pain, Val wasn't sure.

"Really?" She countered. "What do you call that?" She motioned with her blade towards the deep gash she had made on his arm.

"Motivation." He stated darkly, and then he was in motion, a loud crack of thunder shaking the house as he moved towards her. Suddenly, his hand was around her throat and before she could stop him, he hurled her across the room and into the same wall that she had forced him against not a moment ago. Accept this time, she nearly went through the wall. Plaster cracked and fell to the floor along with other bits of debris with the impact of her body and she groaned as she fell to the floor. He approached her prone form, his bare feet entering her line of sight, before he kneeled down and grabbed a handful of her hair. Yanking her head back, he forced her to stare into his eyes.

"Like I said. Foolish." He stated. "And now you will die for it." Val suddenly felt an invisible hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing the life from her. She refused to die like this. Serenity and patience be damned. She attempted to speak, her words coming out as a rasp.

"What?" The dark stranger questioned as he placed his ear near her lips and loosened his grip on her slightly.

"I said," she wheezed, "not today." And then she made her move. She reached up and dug her finger into his wound before throwing all her weight at him and pinning him on the floor. She knew that if he was uninjured she probably would not have been able to catch him so off guard, but she could tell his movements were growing sluggish and she took advantage of said sluggishness as she reached for a broken wooden panel from her ruined wall, her attacker struggling beneath her as she did so, and proceeded to knock him out cold with it. As he went still beneath her, blood leaking from the newest wound, courtesy of her, on his temple, she stared at the wooden panel with distaste before dropping it to the floor.

"So uncivilized."

* * *

Valora is already done with Kylo's shit and it's only chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow folks! Wow! I can't believe the responses I've been getting for this story! I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying the ride as much as I am. Valora is a sass master who i just love to write and I hope beyond hope that all y'all like her as much as I do! This chapter is a bit on the short side and is definitely more of a filler, BUT the entire thing is from Kylo's POV so there is that…Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and I really hope to update a little sooner next time. 10 hour work days really get you down. Also, a great big shout out to my new beta, whips-and-poisons, for bearing with me and all my insecurities.

PS own star wars, I do not.

* * *

Kylo Ren awoke to a bright flash followed by a dull throbbing in his head. He steadied his breathing before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a narrow, yet moderately comfortable bed, which, unfortunately for him, he was chained to. He stared at his bonds in confusion for a moment before rage took over and he began struggling against the heavy metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles which were attached to the metal bed frame. He was forced to stop his struggles a moment later when a sharp pain in his side caused his to gasp. His gaze moved to the crisp, white bandages wrapped neatly around his chest and stomach, his injuries mocking him. Unable to dislodge the bonds physically, he stilled for a moment and closed his eyes, gathering the Force to him. The bed began to creak and shake with his efforts but, the bonds remained in place. In his anger, he lashed out with the force and destroyed the object nearest him, which happened to be a vase filled with a foreign looking flower. It shattered, pieces of glass littering the floor.

Where were his belongings? His saber. His mask. _His clothes._ Chest heaving with irritation and anger, his eyes searched the room for any sign of his things. Seeing nothing, he moved his gaze towards the single, small window on the other side of the equally minuscule room. It was almost dark enough to be night, yet Kylo knew instinctively that it wasn't. Lightening flashed across the sky angrily, mirroring his current mood, and bringing back memories of what he assumed were the activities of the previous night. He remembered the crash and subsequently awaking in the same bed that he was currently residing in, sans chains. He also remembered a woman. Tall and lithe with hair as black as the night sky. He remembered the way she fought him. The feel of her slender throat beneath his fingertips. The rage that washed over him when she overpowered him in a moment of weakness.

Yet, she had claimed that she had saved his life. Foolish woman. Did she think a simple act of kindness would cause him to spare her life? And yet she caught him off guard and knocked him unconscious. He would have suspected her of being a Force sensitive herself, but he felt no signature from her. That fact only contributed to his indignation. The bed began to shake and rattle as anger flowed through him at the thought. So distracted was he by his anger, he didn't notice the woman of his ruminations standing in the doorway, a tray of steaming food in her hands, her gaze fixed on the remains of the broken vase on the floor and a peeved expression on her angular face.

"Ah good, you're awake." She stated with mock cheerfulness as she approached him and placed the tray on the bedside table with a little more force than necessary and began to arrange a set of utensils. He used this moment of distraction to stare at her intently, taking in the sharp jutting of her cheekbones and the naturally playful lilt to her lips. Most would consider her attractive, in an exotic way. Kylo frowned at his train of thought. The female form had never held any interest to him before. He blamed his mental weakness on his extensive injuries. The woman of his thoughts must have sensed is intense gaze, for she turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"It's rude to stare." She stated blandly. He kept staring. She stared back. "Who are you?" She asked suddenly, moving to sit lazily in the chair next to the bed. Kylo remained silent. "You were quite vocal last night, so I know for a fact you can speak. I'll ask again," she leaned forward, "who are you?" Silence. The woman narrowed her eyes before leaning back once more and placing her booted feet on the edge of the bed, much too Kylo's irritation. The minute he was free from these bonds, Kylo mused, he would strangle the life out of this insufferable creature and revel as the light left her pale green eyes. "I know you're part of the First Order." She said suddenly, her change of subject catching him off guard, yet he said nothing. Force only knew who she could be working for. She may even be a member of the Resistance. "Well, seeing as you're not deigning to speak to me, I suppose I shall just have to come up with a name on my own, _your Highness._ _"_ Kylo seethed. Not since joining the First Order and becoming Master of the Knights of Ren had anyone ever had the audacity, or the stupidity, to insult him in such a manner. He decided that the remainder of this conversation would be on his terms. He moved his gaze from her and glanced towards the sizable hole in the far wall, taking in the debris littering the floor, his ire raising.

"You knocked me unconscious." He stated, a bit unbelieving. "With a wooden board."

"So he hasn't lost his voice." She quipped, a cat like grin on her face. Kylo immediately whipped his head around to glare at her. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Well you weren't exactly being the most hospitable house guest." She responded. "In fact, you tried to kill me." Completely disregarding her comments, he stated in a low voice, almost as if he was taking to himself,

"You knocked me unconscious."

"Yes, well now that we've established that..." She trailed of when she noticed him staring at her intently.

"I have mastered the ways of the Force and yet some outer rim _scug_ got the better of me." His eyes darkened.

"Listen here, you Force wielding brat," she began as she leaned forward in her chair and prodded a slender finger against his chest, "I saved your life the other night, so the least you could do is not to entertain thoughts of killing me, refrain from calling me a _scug,_ and desist in being such a blasted ingrate." When her lecture was met with a crackling silence, she took a deep breath before reaching for the tray on the bedside table. "Now, I brought you some breakfast. Eat it or don't, it matters not to me." She stated as she lifted the bowl of porridge from the tray, dipped the spoon in the contents and lifted it to is lips. He leaned his head away as if she were offering him Bantha droppings.

"Where are my belongings? My weapon?" He questioned as he avoided the probing spoon. He was met with silence. "I said," he ground out. "Where is my weapon?"

"See, not so fun being ignored is it?" She remarked casually. Kylo saw red.

"Where is it!" He shouted, his bonds clanking as he struggled against them. Most would have been terrified at an outburst like that, but she just stared at him, a bored expression on her face and the porridge spoon held lazily in her slender fingers.

"The First Order must have their hands full with you." She muttered. That did it. He focused all of his energy on the bowl in her hands which went careening across the room a moment later, porridge exploding in every direction as it hit the wall. His tormentor stared at the mess impassively for a moment before turning her gaze back to him, eyes boring into his with surprising intensity for half a moment. Kylo was intrigued by the brief glimpse he caught in the green depths of her eyes. This odd, infuriating woman was hiding something, and once Kylo was free, he fully intended to find out what before ending her miserable existence. Her eyes glazed over a moment later with her usual bored expression, any trace of the dark, flinty depth he had witnessed a moment ago was now gone.

"You could have just said you weren't hungry, _your highness_." She mocked before rising gracefully to her feet and making her way towards the door. Kylo stared at her retreating back intently before speaking, lacing his words with the Force.

"You will remove these bonds and return my weapon to me." He ordered firmly, watching her pause, back stiffening. She turned on her heel to stare at him, a glazed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," her brows furrowed in mock confusion, " I didn't quite catch that." Kylo stared at her in shock. This insufferable slip of a woman had resisted him? That was not possible.

"You will remove these bonds and return my weapon to me. Now." He stated again, with more force. Her response was to smile slightly and turn to make her way to the door once more.

"Nice try, highness, but mind tricks don't work on me." She turned to look at him again once she reached the doorway. "Why not use those powers you're so proud of and clean up that mess." She stated as she gestured lazily to the remnants of his breakfast spattered against the wall. "Oh," she paused once more. "and do try not to throw anymore tantrums. I don't think my house could withstand another barrage and it _is_ a rather unattractive quality." And then, as if to fuel Kylo's anger, she winked at him before walking out of the room and down the hall. Kylo gave a bellow of frustration, the bed beneath him vibrating dangerously with the force of his anger. Over the ringing in his ears, he could have sworn he heard her state in a sing-song voice "temper, temper" as she made her way down the hall. Strangulation would be too good for her.

* * *

Tune in next week for more sass mastering with your trash baby and his bain, Valora.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Hope all is well with my fellow trashboy lovers! I just wanted to make a quick shoutout to all the people who have fav/followed/reviewed this little brainchild of mine...It means a lot to know that my work is being appreciated, even if it is kinda lame ;). Also another quick thanks to my beta, whips-and-poisons who constantly puts of with my ridiculous stream of consciousness of which this story is based. Anywaaaaays...enjoy the new chapter!

PS Own Star Wars, I do not

* * *

Val sat slumped in her single kitchen chair, her booted feet propped up on the table and her blaster lying next to them. The kitchen was dark, as was the rest of the house, a result of a power outage caused by the storm still raging outside. She stared tiredly at the open door to the guest room, arms crossed over her chest. With each passing moment, her eyes became heavier and heavier with exhaustion. It had been nearly five days since her mystery Sith Lord's ship went down and she hadn't had a lick of sleep, not trusting her house guest not to free himself from his bonds and kill her while she was vulnerable. The only rest she allowed herself was the occasional meditative state, yet she always remained semi-conscious to the outside world and therefore remained exhausted.

So here she was, 105 hours later, staring at the darkened room with bloodshot eyes. Just as her head dropped to rest against her chest once more, she heard a rhythmic thumping coming from within the darkened bedroom. She rolled her eyes wearily. Guess he was awake again. Although Val could sense that he too never fully allowed himself to become unconscious, he did go into a sort of semi-aware meditative trance as well. Yet whenever he came out of said trance, he started breaking things again. Her guest room was an utter disaster area. If not for the sturdy metal bed frame he was attached to (strengthened by a small, undetectable dose of the Force), he would have broken free days ago. However, he remained bound—which thoroughly pissed him off, much to Val's amusement.

"For the love of the Force, would you shut up in there! None of us are trying to sleep!" She yelled over his struggles to remove his bonds, the clanking of his metal chains nearly drowning out her voice. When the barrage continued, she took deep, steadying breath before planting her feet on the ground and standing up. She made her way to the guest room and immediately ducked, narrowly avoiding decapitation by an airborne piece of jagged wooden paneling. "Are you feeling a bit peckish yet, Your Highness?" She questioned as she straightened and made her way to the side of the bed to check his bandages. "Seeing as you haven't eaten anything in days." He glared darkly at her as she removed his bandages, yet remained silent. "Not talking again, are we?" She pressed her fingers gently into the bruised area around his ribs, causing him to flinch involuntarily.

"You're healing nicely, but it would go a lot faster if you ate something. You need all the strength you can get to heal." He lunged against his bonds, bed creaking. "Perhaps not too much strength." She amended, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "At least take a bit of water." She stated as she reached for the oddly unharmed pitcher and mug on the floor next to the bed. She poured him a healthy glass and brought it to his lips. After a moment of glare filled silence, he opened his lips slightly and allowed her to pour a bit of the cool liquid into his mouth. "See, that wasn't so hard." She returned the mug and pitcher to their previous place on the floor. "Now what can I do to make you eat something?"

"Release me, and return my weapon and my belongings to me." He stated darkly, more of and order than a request.

"Not for all the spice on Kessel." She parried as she leaned placed both hands on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, her black hair falling over her shoulders to shroud her face in darkness.

"Who are you?" He uttered darkly, rage and curiosity flighting for dominance on his angular face.

"You first." She parried her lips curling into a wicked grin. His eyes gleamed with anger, whatever semblance of control he had over his temper was gone.

"Release me!" He yelled. Val leaned back slightly and observed him shrewdly for a moment. She then straightened to her full height and made her way back to the door.

"Let me know if you find your appetite, Your Highness." Val turned her back and was just about to walk out of the room when she heard the shattering of glass followed by the sound of howling wind. She whipped around to face him one more before turning her gaze to the window he had just obliterated. Val didn't know whether or not it was actual hate that filled her to the brim in that moment or if it was just exhaustion, but the feeling rising inside of her was both heady and dangerous, something her master definitely would have chided her for were he there in that moment. But her master was not there, and therefore she let her torrent of emotions take over.

"You spoiled infant." She muttered as she approached the bed once more, her gate slow and almost predatory, glass cracking under her booted feet. "I save your life and this is _really_ the thanks I get?" She leaned down and placed her face mere inches from his. After a moment of intense staring he looked away and chuckled darkly, amused by her uncharacteristic loss of control. Val lost it. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was wrapped roughly around his chin, fingernails digging painfully into his skin as she ripped his head up to meet her gaze. His dark smile was immediately replaced with indignation and rage. Her fingernails dug deeper.

"Release me." He repeated in a dark whisper, his breath stirring the hair around her face. She glared at him a moment longer before pulling away suddenly and storming out of the room, the kitchen door slamming fiercely as she exited the house and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Kylo glared at the back of his mysterious caretaker as she stormed out of his room and slammed through the back door and into the storm. She was full of surprises, Kylo mused irritably as he shifted restlessly on the bed. His ribs were aching from all of the commotion he had been causing and his burns were throbbing. He had tried multiple times to heal his wounds with the Force, but was as yet unsuccessful. His injuries were the only things keeping him here, he kept having to remind himself. If he was healthy, he would have been able to escape his bonds, kill that maddeningly confusing woman, and return to First Order headquarters days ago.

 _The First Order._

They were probably sweeping the outer rim for him at that very moment. The Supreme Leader would want him found and would have sent Hux to do the looking, much to the General's chagrin Kylo mused with a sardonic twist of his lips. It would not be long till either he escaped or was rescued, yet Kylo preferred the former option to the latter. Being indebted to Hux was not something he relished the thought of. Kylo was interrupted from his thoughts a moment later by the loud bang of the kitchen door hitting the wall. Booted footsteps approached his room at a sharp clip, and before he knew it, his host came storming into his room once more, soaking wet from the storm and eyes glowing with residual fury. In her arms she held what looked to be a dark bundle of cloth. Kylo glared at her suspiciously.

"You want to be free of those bonds? Stomp out of here into a ragging storm with a plethora of life threatening injuries? Fine." She threw the bundle on the ground and out rolled his helmet and the silver hilt of his lightsaber. "Stomp. Rage. Kill me even. But know this," she imparted as she removed a small metal key from her pocket and began unlocking his bonds. "I refuse to fear you. I refuse to give you the satisfaction of my fear. I rescued you because it was the right thing to do, despite your dark powers and your beliefs. We should never fear doing the right thing, even if it costs us our lives."

And with a final flick of her wrist, the last of his manacles opened with a small click. Yet Kylo remained motionless, simply observing the woman as she slowly straightened and backed away from the bed. She closed her eyes and released a small breath as if she were awaiting her fate. Kylo did not understand. This creature did not fear death. Instead she stood tall and proud as if she were meeting an old friend.

As if she welcomed it.

 _Very well_ , Kylo mused, _I won_ _'_ _t disappoint her._

He was on his feet in a flash, his right arm outstretched. Seconds later, her body was flying towards him, his hand wrapping around her slender throat as if it belonged there. As if it has always belonged there. This was not the first time he had had her in his grasp, yet this time it was different. Something sparked and crackled as his skin touched hers, shocking him with the torrent of emotions the violent contact dredged up. He was suddenly bombarded with memories he had long since forgotten. Memories that he had locked away in order to become the creature he was today. He felt her reach her hand up and wrap it gently around his wrist, yet made no attempt to removed his grip. He felt a small trickle in the Force. A small glimmer of light emanating from her finger tips. His brow furrowed in confusion as his memories grew more vivid.

He could see his mother, sitting before a mirror combing her hair.

His father placing a firm hand on his shoulder before walking up the ramp of his ship and disappearing for yet another year.

The wind rushing through his dark hair as he rode, squealing happily on the shoulders of his father's best friend.

Kylo gasped. His forehead dropped to rest against hers for a moment before he released her as if she was on fire. Her body fell limply to the floor, unmoving and unconscious, yet still alive. Kylo stared down at her, fists clenching and unclenching as he debated whether or not he should finish what he started. But when he crouched down and reached for her, his mind was once again overcome with visions of his past. He quickly rose to his feet and moved away from her prone figure. _He would not kill her,_ he mused as he gathered his belonging from the floor and limped his way out of the house and into the storm without a backward glance. _At least not today._

* * *

Reviews are amazing :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Sorry for the delay...work has been crazy...Anyways, this chapter is a bit on the short side, but it was necessary for the transition of the story. I promise next chapter will be far more interesting ;)

Thanks you to all who have reviewed/fav/followed this story so far! You guys make writing more worth while than it already is!

Also another big shoutout to my beta, whips-and-poisons!

* * *

Val returned to consciousness with a start. She sat bolt upright, grabbing her head immediately when she felt it would spin off her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her head between her knees as she let the wave of dizziness pass. Her eyes cracked open slightly when she heard a quiet whirring noise coming from the other side of the room.

"R7." She croaked, without removing her head from its place between her bent knees. She swallowed painfully. Her throat hurt like hell. "I thought I told you to stay in the bunker." She heard him roll closer, beeping as he went.

"What do you mean you had a 'feeling' something was wrong? You're a blasted droid." She muttered. R7 beeped indignantly. "What? It's the truth. No need to get so touchy." He whirred angrily, head spinning. Val rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that 'I told you so' kriff. Of course I knew what he would do when I released him. I'm actually rather surprised he left me in one piece." She mused as she rose slowly to her feet before slumping heavily onto the empty mattress. "Perhaps our ungrateful house guest wasn't so ungrateful after all." She moved her gaze to the shattered window and the storm still ragging outside. Blasted weather. When would it end? She turned her gaze towards her droid once more.

"R7, did you happen to see where out houseguest ran off to?" He beeped rapidly in response. "North? But that would lead him—" She trailed off, eyes widening with realization. "Sith Hells." She swore, rising unsteadily to her feet before making her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, R7 at her heels beeping madly. "That's a very good question, my shiny friend. I haven't the faintest idea why I should go after him." She replied as she reached into the hidden cubby under her kitchen table and removed her holstered blaster. "It just seems like such a waste to have gone to all that trouble dealing with that brat only for him to run into a storm and get himself eaten by a Nexu living in the Northern Caves." The droid made a huffing noise. "R7! don't be so heartless—besides you never even met the man." He beeped shrilly, head spinning. "Well I appreciate your concern, but I assure you, all he did was give me a sore throat and a headache." R7 sighed and Val narrowed her eyes at him before making her way to the back door, which was currently open and banging against the side of the house noisily. R7 rolled close behind her but she lifted a hand and motioned for him to stop.

"You stay here, R7." She intoned, kneeling down until she was eye level with the green astromech. "If I don't return by the time the storm ends, send a message to the Maz Kanata on Takodana when the communications systems go back online. Tell her that the First Order has been making a circuit of the Outer Rim for some nefarious purpose and that she should inform the Resistance as soon as possible. Then I want you to take the ship and head to Lothal." She she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes before resting a hand on the droid's head and continuing. "Last I heard, Han was holed up there on a job of some sort. He'll take care of you." The droid beeped in protest, but was silenced with a wave of her hand. "Now, now." She chided. "None of that. It's only a contingency. I'll be fine."She stood up and grabbed her cloak from the peg next to the door before slinging it over her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head. "May the Force be with you, my friend." And with a final glance over her shoulder, she made her way into he storm and followed a muddy set of footprints to the north.

* * *

Darkness and pain.

 _His old friends._

He should be used to them by now.

Yet for some inexplicable reason, his brow furrowed and his eyes burned with the threat of tears as he lay unmoving on the cold, stone ground. The darkness of the cave enveloping and the pain in his body all consuming. He was a fool to believe that he could find his way to civilization on an unknown and inhospitable planet, injured as he was.

Not to mention the storm that seemed to shake the planet with each bolt of lightening and crack of thunder.

Kylo Ren winced, from both the pain of his wounds and the shame of his failure. The Supreme Leader would be severely disappointed. He had sent him on a vital mission. A mission that would either render his training useless or complete it. His Master had told him to track down Luke Skywalker.

The Last Jedi.

 _His old Master._

And yet here he was: in some blasted cave, crippled and useless. His rage bubbled up into his chest until it became a fierce bellow, reverberating through the filter of his helmet and filling the dark cave with its echoing notes. Kylo did not care if the noise brought back the beast that had attacked him and left him for dead. He didn't care if the stone rumbled and shook around him before burying him alive. _He had failed._

He had failed his mission.

He had failed to kill his infuriating rescuer.

And in the end he had even failed to escape.

Kylo let his head fall back onto the cold stone floor in defeat before the lure of unconsciousness beckoned him even further into the darkness.

* * *

"Stupid." Val muttered for the umpteenth time as she forced her exhausted body over yet another steep ridge. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She rubbed her temples. "How far could the fool have gotten?" She had been following his muddy and sporadic tracks for about three hours now and had yet to find her missing patient. She was drenched and exhausted and it was beginning to take its toll. Val moved to sit down on a nearby boulder and adjusted her hood to cover her head more throughly, her eyes squeezing shut when the sky was illuminated by yet another bolt of lightening. She sat for moment, contemplating whether or not she should continue on or return home before nightfall and begin again tomorrow, when she was suddenly assailed by a soothing warmth that radiated through her body. A voice, or a memory of one, whispered in the back of her mind.

 _Save him._

Her eyes shot open in alarm as she jolted ungracefully off the boulder and onto the muddy ground.

"Master?" She dared to whisper.

 _Bring him back to the Light where he belongs._

"I don't think that's possible." She replied mournfully.

 _Serenity and patience, Valora Alvara. Serenity and patience._

And then the warmth was gone. As it it hadn't been there at all.

Val raised her face up to the sky, the cool drops bouncing off her cheeks and rolling down her neck as a sigh of resignation escaped her lips.

"I will not fail you, my Master."

She was resolved.

She would find him.

Who ever he was.

 _Force,_ she thought irritably, _I don't even know the bastard's name._

Val let her eyes fall closed as she centered her mind. Tendrils of the Force danced around her, seeking.

 _Show me where he is._

When at first she felt nothing, she took a deep breath and expanded the sphere of energy around her.

 _Show me where he is._

And then she felt it. Extremely faint yet unmistakable in its darkness. _His Force signature._ Val took note of his location as she opened her eyes slowly. He was in a cave about a quarter mile up the nearest ridge. She rose to her feet, renewed determination guiding her steps and quickening her pace.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys thought of the newest installment!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello fellow Force users! Sorry for the delay in updating! But here is chapter 6! As a spacial gift, it's twice as long as my usual chapters and chock full of naughty bits...

The usual disclaimer applies, along with a new one:

This chapter is partly why this story is M rated. Smut and non-con elements within.

Pirates, ye be warned...

Enjoy!

P.S. A huge shoutout to my amazing beta, whips-and-poisons. She puts up with my nocturnal rantings and makes this story possible.

* * *

General Brendol Hux, commander of the First order, was angry. Livid actually. And although the passing analyst or underling wouldn't have noticed a deviation from his usual, stoic countenance, a more observant individual would have noted the slight flush to his angular face and the infinitesimal twitch of his left eye. Instead of routing out rebels and reeking havoc on the loathsome Republic, General Hux was attempting to locate a lone ship in the far reaches of the outer rim. Like searching for lice on a Wookie. Yet, the Supreme Leader had ordered that his _prized_ Knight of Ren be located and brought to him as soon as possible. And Hux was as ever the Supreme Leader's most loyal servant, even if he was required to act as a glorified babysitter from time to time.

"Caslon, any news from the current patrol?" He questioned a nearby officer in a clipped tone.

"Not as of yet, sir. They have yet to complete their survey of sector 15."

"Tell them to double their efforts, that's an order."

"Yes, s-sir." The officer stammered, as he fumbled for his comm link. "Right away, sir"

The General tightened the clasped hands behind his back, the leather squeaking with the pressure. Kylo Ren had been a thorn in his side ever since Snoke had stationed him on the _Finalizer,_ and the Knight's latest disappearance was doing nothing to sway Hux's already adverse opinion of him. Ren had left with a squadron of soldiers to follow a lead pertaining to the location of the map to Luke Skywalker, yet it had been radio silence from Ren and his men for several days now. Hux, ever the pessimist, immediately assumed something had gone wrong after not receiving a scheduled report from Ren's ship, but refused to act on his suspicions due to other pressing matters pertaining to the First Order, as well as the fact that he honestly could care less whether Ren was being held prisoner or floating frozen through the vacuum of space. Actually, the last image rather brought a microscopic smile to the General's face. Thorn in his side, indeed. After five days of silence, Hux finally conceded to set a course for Ren's last known location. After arriving at the coordinates in some remote corner of the outer rim and finding no signs of wreckage or frozen, masked corpses, Hux immediately sent out patrols in all directions to search for the Supreme Leader's wayward apprentice. It had been three days since Hux organized the search party, and yet Ren and his missing crew had not been located.

Hux pursed his lips at the thought of having to spend one more day in this backwater corner of space. Perhaps he should just contact the Supreme Leader and tell him the the search was futile—

"Sir!" Caslon chirped. "We have something!"

* * *

Kylo Ren awoke to a slight whirring noise to his right. He immediately sat bolt upright and glared at the astro mech droid. Said droid began to shake under Kylo's glare before eliciting a terrified beep and retreating out of the room at top speed. Kylo took in his surroundings, recognizing the narrow bed and broken furniture that was strewn over the floor. His blood boiled with rage.

It seemed he had survived his run in with that beast in the cave, but now he was right back where he started-

 _With that damnable woman._

He ripped off the thin blanket he was covered in before rising unsteadily to his feet, only then did he notice he was dressed only in his trousers. A slight twinge of pain in his side reminded him of his injuries. Yet when he stared down at his side, the only evidence of his wounds were two silver scars bisecting his abdomen and chest. His brows furrowed in confusion. Last thing he remembered was bleeding out on the floor of that dank cave and now all he had to show for it were two completely healed scars?

 _That wretch of a woman was not all that she seemed._

Kylo's thoughts darkened as he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, knowing instinctively that that was where she would be. He found her sitting at the rickety kitchen table, boots propped on the surface, data pad in her hand. The droid who had awakened him earlier was hiding behind her, shuddering slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain from antagonizing my droid in the future." She stated offhandedly, her eyes still glued to the data pad.

"I didn't touch it." He stated defensively. She scoffed.

"I could feel you glaring at him all the way out here." She remarked. "That's antagonizing enough."

He clenched his fists, his ire rising, but he remained silent as he took the last few steps that separated him from the table where she sat. He placed his clenched fists on the wooden surface before leaning forward, his dark, unkempt locks falling artlessly over his forehead.

"Why am I here?"

The woman had the audacity to scoff, yet she still refused to look at him.

"This again?" She muttered.

"Answer the question." He growled as he reached out with the Force and attempted to probe her thoughts. When he was met with nothing but empty blackness, he recoiled in confusion. He could feel his newly invigorated powers surging through him, though they seemed to have no affect on the woman in front of him. Yet she had no Force signature, no powers with which to block him. How was this possible? Anger and confusion caused him to lash out by ripping the data pad from her hands and flinging it against a nearby wall. She sighed before finally lifting her gaze to meet his. Only then did he truly notice her appearance. She looked exhausted. Dark circles rimmed her bloodshot eyes and her impishly curved lips were chapped and chewed bloody.

"Why am I here?" He asked once more, his voice rising barely above a whisper.

"Because I came gallantly to your rescue, yet again." She countered as she rested a soothing hand on the head of the quivering astro mech at her side before motioning for the droid to leave, which he did with a beep that was somewhere between indignant and relieved. "You're welcome."

"How long?" He questioned

"I found you in that cave three days ago and brought you back here. The storm was at its worst and it took me a few hours to track you down. After I woke up from your suffocation induced nap, that is."

"Why not leave me to die?" He demanded, suddenly desperate for her answer.

"I don't like waste." She stated as she waved a hand absently. "I went to all that trouble to save you the first time, it would have been a waste to just let you die."

He lifted his hand and ran a finger along one of his scars absentmindedly, another question coming to mind.

"If it's only been three days, how am I healed?"

"Bacta does wonders." She stated dryly.

He didn't buy it.

He was on her a moment later, hands wrapped around her upper arms like vices as he leaned forward, their noses practically touching.

"You're lying."

Her shoulders slumped as she lowered her gaze.

"To be honest, when I found you, you were already mostly healed." She murmured. "I think you were using that voodoo of yours to heal yourself."

"How is that possible?" He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Don't ask me!" She countered. "You're the wizard."

He glared at her comment before reluctantly releasing her arms and straightening his posture once more.

"I should kill you." He stated tersely.

"So you've said." She scoffed. "I'm beginning to think you must say that to all the girls. So much for being that special lady in your life."

Kylo's jaw clenched in indignation.

"Are you always so maddening?" He growled.

"Usually." She responded casually.

"You still haven't told me how my wounds were healed so quickly."

"Actually, Your Darkness, I believe I did." She stated tiredly as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"What you told me was a lie." He growled. "I want the truth."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Kriff, I wish this storm would end so you could go back to whatever black hole you came from." She muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Be careful what you wish for." He smiled darkly. "When my ship arrives, you're coming with me and I'm going to figure out what it is you're hiding from me—by whatever means necessary."

Her eyes shot open before she lifted her head slowly to stare at him, the tiredness that had dominated her features before replaced by fury.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken holo, I saved your life twice now, and yet you still wish me harm?" She questions, her voice soft, yet laced with anger. "Unbelievable." Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when she shot to her feet. "No more threats. I'm sick to death of you stomping around and whining like some infantile moof milker." She stalked towards him, around the table, until they were toe to toe. "The minute this blasted storm ends and your First Order cronies come to pick you up, you will leave this planet and leave me to my once peaceful life. If you so much as even think about taking me prisoner again, I'll make that Nexu that attacked you look like a kriffing house cat." She seethed, stabbing a finger into his bare chest to emphasize her point. He stared down at her. Her dark hair was a wild mane around her head and her eyes, though rimmed with dark circles, were sparkling with her ferocity. Unbeknownst to her, the air crackled with her darkness. The same darkness which thrived inside of him. It was intoxicating. And for the first time in his life, Kylo Ren felt a jolt of pure, unadulterated desire. A desire that violence would not satisfy.

"And another thing—" But her words were silenced when he wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifted her until their noses brushed to together, her feet practically dangling over the floor.

"Be silent." He growled before he lowered his lips to hers in a fierce and violent kiss, her chapped and bloodied lips clashing against his. In her exhausted state, it took a moment for the shock to wear off before she realized what was happening. Once her bearings were restored, her hand immediately attempted to pry his grip from her throat, while the other pushed against his chest with surprising strength. She jerked her knee up, just missing his rapidly hardening length. He bit down hard on her bottom lip as punishment for her failed attempt to disable him, eliciting a sharp gasp and a smarting kick to his shin. He grunted in discomfort, lifting his mouth briefly from hers. She took the opportunity to punch him squarely in the jaw, his head turning to the side for moment before he turned to stare her down, his cheek red and his nose bloody.

"What in the Sith Hells is wrong with you?" She gasped, the hand around her throat making it nearly impossible to speak. His response was to lift her higher and toss her none to gently on the kitchen table. The wooden legs shuddered under the onslaught, but the table remained standing. She immediately raised a hand to her throat and coughed, but before she could move, he was on her once more, continuing his assault. She squirmed beneath him, the table groaning with the strain of their combined weight. His lips moved from hers to journey down to her throat, where he placed sharp bites that he was sure would leave bruises. She was finally able to free her hands from between them and scratched at his face before he captured her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head. His lips, unpracticed and desperate, moved up her throat to capture her mouth once more. He jabbed his tongue artlessly between her lips, but pulled his head away a moment later with a yell when she bit his tongue. She took the opportunity to voice her discomfort.

"You kriffing bastard!" She yelled hoarsely as she struggled to free her wrists. "I knew I should have just left you to die in that cave!" He laughed darkly, licking the blood from the corner of his lips.

"You can feel the darkness between us." He growled. "Admit it."

"All I can feel is your cock pressed against my leg!" She countered.

"I'm going to make you mine." He stated as he leaned down to nip at her neck once more.

"Like hell you will." She hissed into this ear. He chuckled darkly before snaking his free hand between them and cupping her between her legs. She gasped involuntarily at the contact. His finger traced the seam of her pants slowly as he worked his lips down her neck and over her collar bones, just barely exposed by her tunic.

"You'll be begging for it by the time I'm done with you." He murmured.

"I never beg."

He lifted his head momentarily, his eyes meeting hers.

"We'll see." He stated, eyes narrowing slightly. He slightly enhanced the pressure of the hand between her legs and reveled in the way her eyes fluttered shut momentarily and her breath turned ragged. She was fighting a losing battle, Kylo's lips curled in satisfaction at the thought. She was too exhausted to fight the physical responses inside of her. The dark energy that flowed between them, hot and heady. His hand moved to the buttons of her trousers, which he undid with a few quick movements of his deft fingers. He smirked into the crook of her neck as his fingers explored the waistband of her panties before moving slowly beneath the simple fabric, finding her slick with arousal, despite her ongoing, albeit weakening, resistance. When his fingers made contact with her center, her hips bucked as a breathy moan was ripped involuntarily from her lips. His smirk turned into a full blown grin as he felt her bucking beneath him, her wrists suddenly going limp in his tight grip.

 _She was his_.

The thought flashed viciously through his mind as he slowly slipped a single finger inside of her, her wetness coating the palm of his hand. His cock grew impossibly harder at the sound of her moan. Although he was wholly unpracticed in this particular arena, Kylo could tell that whatever he was doing was having a positive effect.

 _He wanted more._

"Giving up so soon?" He breathed against her neck, a second finger joining the first inside of her. She turned her head slightly, placing her lips next to his ear and growled before clamping her teeth around his earlobe. Kylo grunted at the sharp pain and bucked his hips against her as his fingers increased their pace, the table creaking beneath them. After a moment of deliberation, he released her wrists and removed his hand from between her thighs before setting to work on removing her clothing. He had both hands clamped on the bottom of her tunic, ready to rip it over her head when he felt her hands press firmly against his chest. He lifted his gaze from her tunic to meet her eyes, silently daring her to stop him. She stared darkly at him for a moment before her hand met his cheek with a stinging slap that echoed in the small kitchen. They glared at each other for several seconds, her gaze boring into him as his eyes drank in the flush of arousal on her cheeks and her parted lips through the dark hair that had fallen over his eyes from the well placed slap.

They were on each other a moment later, lips locked and tongues dueling for dominance. Kylo gripped her waist tightly, his broad hands nearly encircling it entirely, as her fingers weaved themselves into his hair and dug into his scalp painfully. His hands moved again to the bottom of her tunic, which he proceeded to rend up the middle, so as not to break contact with her mouth. He pushed the shredded remainder off her shoulders, his hands immediately moving to cup her breasts, covered only by a thin wrapping. He reached under the offending fabric to tweak a pert nipple, causing her head to fall back as a long moan was ripped from her lips. Kylo took advantage, his tongue leaving a wet trail up the slim column of her neck as he massaged the generous flesh of her breasts with his calloused hands. Suddenly, her small hands snaked between them as she jerkily worked the buttons free on his trousers. She quickly slipped a hand inside, taking his cock in hand. Kylo let out a deep growl at the contact. She began to move her hand over his length, fingers deft and efficient despite her obvious loss of control. Kylo claimed her mouth once more, teeth worrying her bottom lip as she stroked him. He bucked his hips sporadically, craving the friction.

Realizing it wasn't enough his hands moved from her breast and made their way to the waistband of her trousers once more. He removed them quickly, along with her boots, until she was left in nothing but her panties and slightly askew breast wrapping. Her hand had somehow found its way back in his trousers and she leaned back on one arm and stared up at him defiantly as she slowly stroked him. Kylo stared down at her, eyes heavy with lust, as he took in her nearly naked figure and the hand moving in his pants between them. As he stared down at her, he was suddenly struck again with the same thought that had been plaguing him ever sense he crashed onto this Force-forsaken planet:

 _Who was this woman?_

He was ripped from his thoughts when a his cock was given a borderline painful squeeze. He seethed as he ripped her hand from his length and grabbed her roughly by the hips before slamming her into the nearest wall. His lips were on hers seconds later as he used his body to pin her against the wall before moving a hand between them to shove his trousers down and rip her panties from her body. He gave his cock a few quick strokes before entering her with a savage thrust. They both cried out at the sensation, heads thrown back, but they quickly found a rhythm as Kylo pounded into her while she bucked wantonly against him.

Her fingers moved once more to bury themselves into his hair as he reached up to rip the remaining fabric from her chest, baring her pert breasts to him. He immediately latched his mouth around a dusky pink nipple, teeth slightly worrying the puckered flesh. A ragged moan fell from her lips as she pulsed around him, her inner walls tightening around his painfully hard cock. At this rate he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he intended to have her break in his arms, begging for him to give her release. With that thought in mind, he quickened his thrusts as he moved his lips to her other breast. He could feel her rapidly quickening breath next to his ear, along with the occasional moan. He lifted his mouth from her breast just long enough to growl,

"Beg for it."

Her fingers tightened in his hair.

"Not on your life." She stated breathlessly before her head feel back against the wall and her lips parted in ecstasy as she clenched around him and came apart in his arms. Anger rolled off him in waves as he continued to pound into her until he too came a moment later with a fierce moan. His thrusts slowed as he softened inside of her. He lifted his gaze to glare up at her. Her head was resting against the wall behind her, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He refused to move and instead kept on glaring at her. Only when her breathing was once more controlled, did she open her eyes and move her head. He still had her firmly pinned against the wall, his softening length still partially inside of her.

They stared darkly at each other for a moment before she none to gently pushed against his shoulders. He refused to budge for a few moments, but finally conceded and removed his body from hers, pulling his trousers up as he did so. She slid down the wall and landed on wobbly legs, steadying herself momentarily on the wall behind her. She moved to fetch her clothes, or rather what remained of them, but found her path blocked by his overbearing figure. She lifted her gaze to meet his, silently challenging him to try something. When a few seconds passed without incident, she pushed past him and gathered her clothes from their various places around the kitchen. Kylo's gaze followed her every movement, like a predator stalking its pray. Only when she reached the doorway of the kitchen did she turn to face him, gathering her dignity around her naked body like a cloak as she did so.

"Try not to break anything else." She stated offhandedly, a single brow raised in an expression of mock boredom. She then turned on her heel and made her way down the rapidly darkening hallway toward her bedroom, the door shutting a moment later with a soft click.

Kylo stared after her, his breath growing rapidly uneven once more, but this time it wasn't from arousal. The kitchen table along with its mismatched chairs rose slowly from the ground, lifted by an unseen force. Kylo squeezed his hands into fists at his sides, sending the wooden furniture crashing into the wall with a resounding crash.

* * *

Cue _Careless Whisper_


End file.
